Harry and Ginny: A New Bond
by TheStarryKnight
Summary: Harry was just trying to save Ginnys life, when a strange light appears, and changes both of their lifes for the better. This story starts at the end of Harrys sixth year. T because I'm scared.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers, and welcome to this story! I just feel the need to point out that this starts at the fight at the end of the 6th book. Also, this will be a Harry/Ginny soul bond story. I know that this plot is used a lot, but please give mine a read. Now, I think thats enough of my talking, onto the story!**

Trouble must be some kind of a magnet to some people because Harry Potter was, once again, fighting for his life. The spells bounced around the room, hitting walls and people alike, as Harry ran after Snape. But, Harry didn't notice any of this as he ran like there was no tomorrow after Snape, blinded with rage, wanting revenge for killing Dumbledore. Harry was only aware of his rage and his misery as he ran down the halls, but one thing that he did hear were the dreaded words _Avada Kedavra_ being yelled by someone close to him. Harry turned sharply, expecting for the green light to be rushing to him, but instead saw a flash of long, Weasley red hair. Harry knew he had to save her, so without pausing he turned from his chase with Snape and pushed Ginny to the ground. It was a good thing that Harry didn't waste a second, for if he had waited he wouldn't have made it in time. Harry reached Ginny a second before the spell hit her and he pushed her down. His hands hadn't even left her arms before the spell hit him.

Harry waited with closed eyes for a moment, wondering what death would feel like, and wondering if it would hurt, before opening his eyes to face the unknown. To Harry's surprise, his was in the same spot and in the same postition, the only things that had changed were the fact that no one seemed to be fighting anymore, they were just staring and Harry and Ginny. The other thing was that was different was the fact that the spots where Harrys hands touched Ginnys arm were glowing. No matter how hard Harry tryed to pull his hands away, they would not move. A few seconds after Harry tried to move his hands the light grew and grew until it encased both him and Ginny, then it expanded into the rest of the room, and Harry knew no more.

 **Well, there's the first chapter! I know it's short, but it is just the starting chapter, there's more to come! Now, about the updates. I'm not sure how often this story will be undated, there might be an update tomorrow, or it might be next week, depending on how busy my week is :). Please, read and review, if you review I might call you out and give you a nice, digital cookie (::).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers! I figured since the last chapter was pretty short and I got so much love for that one that I would upload a new one! I would also like to take this moment and thank everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the last chapter, I don't think anyone knows what that means to me! I would like to take this moment to thank Scrappy8 (guest) and a guest for reviewing my story. Here is two digital cookies just for you (::) (::). Now, lets continue on with the story!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

 _Harry sat up suddenly, but he did not recognize his surroundings. He was in what looked like a field in the middle of nowhere. Surrounding it were thick trees, and Harry could not see any farther than the front row of trees. The field was pretty long though, about the size of a muggle football field and growing in the field was waist high grass. As Harry was surveying the field, he noticed a flash of color that seemed out of place. On closer inspection he found that that flash of color was in fact Weasley red and it was a female laying on the ground, Harry knew it was Ginny. Harry quickly rushed over to Ginny as he was filled with dreadful thoughts, thinking the killing curse somehow missed him and still hit Ginny, or that after he passed out then someone took both Harry and Ginny to this field in the middle of nowhere to hide them. Once arriving at Ginnys side, Harry gently turned her over, afraid of what he might find but knowing he would die if he didn't look. Once Harry turned her over she let out a small moan which sounded wonderful in Harrys ears because it ment she was still alive! Unless, of course, Harry is dead... but that was another problem for Harry to worry about. After turning Ginny over, Harry sat there with her head in her lap, stroking her hair, until those beautiful chocolate brown eyes finally opened up. Emerald eyes met chocolate as they stared at each other with such love it could turn the whole world upside down. Without knowing who started moving first, they suddenly found that they were kissing. Neither wanted to break the kiss, but Ginny needed to ask Harry something so she pulled away. When they pulled away Harry noticed that the same light was surrounding them that was surrounding him when he tried to save Ginny._

 _"Harry, I thought you were dead. You almost got hit with the killing curse right in front of me, all because you were trying to save me. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life, I felt my heart break in my chest. I don't know what I would've done if you had died." Ginny said with tears in her eyes._

 _Harry watched a tear roll down her cheek before whipping it away with the pad of his thumb and replying. "I saw that you were about to be hit and I knew, deep in heart, that I couldn't live without you. So, I did the only thing I could, I ran to you and pushed you to the ground and took the curse instead of you. You see Ginny, I knew you meant so much to me that I would die for you. But, what happened to the curse? I remember looking back into the room after I had been hit and everyone was staring at us." Harry had gotten a tear in his eye when he had confessed just how much Ginny meant to him. Ginny now had tears running down both of her cheeks, but she didn't let that stop her from answering "The curse was an inch from hitting you, but then it got reflected, like someone had cast a shield charm, but no one had because there is none that can deflect the killing curse. Thats when everyone started staring. Then the light came and I passed out when you did. It was the scariest feeling, thinking you were dead."_

 _Harry wiped Ginnys tears away and said "I would never leave you, even if I was to die, just know that I will live on in your heart. Also know that I'll be waiting on you where ever we go next." With that they began kissing, neither wanting to break the kiss, and neither seeing the need to. When the kiss was beginning to get a little heated they heard someone clearing their throat. They jumped apart and turned to see..._

 **Okay, that was the second chapter...Just kidding! I'm not that rude :P**

 _"DUMBLEDORE?" They both shouted, amazed a slightly scared of what that meant. "Does this mean we're dead too?" "Where are we?" "What's this light that surrounds us, most of the time when we kiss?" "Why did Harry deflect the curse?" They sprouted off these questions one after the other until Dumbledore put his hand up to stop the next question. "I shall answer these questions all in time, but I believe that it might take a while so please take a seat. With that he pointed to a red, overstuffed loveseat that had appeared behind them while Dumbledore sat in the chair across from them that was also red and overstuffed, much like the chairs in the common room. After they had sat down, Dumbledore began talking._

 _"So, the light that surrounds you, I believe that that light is caused by being soul bonded to each other. Yes, Ms. Weasley you heard me correctly, you are soul bonded to Mr. Potter. Soul bonds can form one way. One of the people have to sacifice their life to try and save the other, and it is important that they are always touching when the other one is going to 'die.' If they were not touching then nothing would've happened and the other one would've died. It is also important that both of them love each other, even if they don't know it at the time. I believe that after a little bit of time then the light should start to fade as you get used to the soul bond. Soul bonds increase your power and they have some other... neat things that go along with them that I'm going to let you find out on your own, such as sharing big dreams." Dumbledore finished that with a smile and then he continued on. "Now, about the question if you're dead too, no, your not dead. Before that gets your hopes up, I am dead, no questions about that. I believe that we are in your dreams, which as I said earlier, you share. You both needed to get away from the fight so your dreams took you do a peaceful place, and you both wanted answers so somehow your dreams got me. Do not ask me how, because I am unsure myself." Both Harry and Ginny looked surprised that Dumbledore did not know something, but before they got a question to ask Dumbledore added one more thing. "I believe that the mortal world is waiting on you to awake, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting for too long." With that, the field faded out of sight._

 **So, there she is, chapter two. I hope you guys and girls out there have enjoyed. Please follow/favorite/review because it makes me so happy when you do and I might give you a shout out when I post the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I have a few things to say this authors note before a continue with the story so, please read this. First off, I am so sorry for the wait. It was the holidays and my work just got too much. Also, I was trying to figure out just where I wanted this story to go. I'm still not completely sure but I figured you might want this chapter. Speaking of, any ideas that you have feel free to tell me and if I find it as a good idea, I might just use it :). Just kidding, I have an idea. Second, thank you to all who reviewed.**

 **To hptrump: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To scrappy8: Here you go!**

 **Now, let us get on with the story.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry didn't want to wake up. He remembered having a nice dream, though he couldn't remember exactly what the dream was. Never the less, Harry was trying his hardest to hold onto sleep before having to face the world.

Harry felt a gentle pressure on his right side. Not knowing what the pressure was, he opened his eyes and found that Ginny was laying beside of him. Ginny's head was on Harry's shoulder and she looked completely at peace. Slowly, the events of the last day came back to Harry. His chasing of Snape, the Killing Curse, that strange dream. Harry supposed that if he and Ginny really were sharing dreams, she would wake up soon too. Almost like Ginny knew what Harry was thinking, Ginny opened her chocolate eyes. As chocolate met emerald and they looked at each other for an unknown amount of time, Harry had a revelation.

Harry knew that he loved Ginny to the bottom of his heart and he knew he would try his hardest, risk his life, to ensure that Ginny never is lost. That that happy, care free, loving look in her eyes stays there for as long as he lives.

And knowing he meant it scared him.

"Hey beautiful," he decided to greet quietly. To which she replied "Hey handsome."

After a moment of comfortable silence, Ginny once again spoke. "I wonder why Madam Promfrey allowed for us to be in the same bed." After a quick glance around the room, Harry saw that they were, in fact, in the hospital wing. The wing was also very empty, them two being the only two there. "I'm not sure." Harry brillantly replied. "It's not like they ran out of beds."

Soon after Harry replied the door opened and Madam Promfrey stepped in. She soon noticed that her two patients were indeed awake and hurried over to them. Before she could open her mouth to talk, Harry and Ginny began their questioning. "What happened?" "Why are we here?" "Why are we in the same bed" "How did the battle go?" "Did anyone die?"

Madam Promfrey went on with her business while they questioned her and, once she was done, told them that she would go get Professor McGonagall to explain what they knew.

Harry and Ginny sat in comfortable silence while they waited, but Ginny did choose to grab Harrys hand. As they were sitting there, Harry was trying to decide what he felt about the dream. Dumbledore had said that Ginny and Harry now shared a soul bond. Harry wasn't sure exactly what this meant but he also said something about sharing dreams. Before Harry could think anymore, Professor McGonagall walked in. Before Harry or Ginny could get a question out,she held up her hand for silence. "I know you two are confused, and so are we, but give me a few minutes to explain what we know, which isn't much. We are not sure why that light appeared, but the battle ended with the Death Eaters retreating. It appears that they didn't like that light at all. No one died on our side, and no one was injured. No one understands how you are still alive Harry, but everyone is happy none the less. Now, to answer your question about the sleeping arrangements. We put you two in seperate bed to begin with but not a minute after seperating you two Ginny would disappear and appear again in Harry's bed. It was almost like apparating, but without the sound. We tried to seperate you two several times but the same thing kept happening so we let you two sleep in peace. If this continues to happen while you two sleep, we might need new sleeping arrangements. Like I said before though, we are not sure why this is happening."

When the professor stopped talking, Harry and Ginny looked at each other before Harry spoke. "We know the reason, Professor." Harry then went on to explain the dream, what Dumbledore said and the soul bond. Once Harry stopped talking Professor McGonagall looked very thoughtful. "I need to go and do some research on this. I'll be back soon so please, go back to sleep. You will have a long day tomorrow." With that the professor left and Harry and Ginny fell asleep soon after.

 **If you enjoyed please review!**


End file.
